


ain't no grave

by Faye_Reynolds



Series: tumblr au prompts [17]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, demon!speirs, southern gothic!au, will be developed into a full fic, witch!gene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faye_Reynolds/pseuds/Faye_Reynolds
Summary: frommy tumblr post





	ain't no grave

**Author's Note:**

> from [my tumblr post](http://thecompanyofheroes.co.vu/post/162976864988/speiroe-southern-gothicau-witchgene)

 in the span of his life, there were three things of which eugene roe was absolutely certain. one, he was a descendant of a long line of witches. two, that he would be hunted until the day he died. three, that dying for love was a most noble death. since the age of five, his family had trained him and taught him everything they knew. he took to it like a fish to water. his grandmother had showed him both dark and light magic. she always told him he was the strongest of them all, the smartest and fastest. he didn’t fully believe her until he had to fully use his powers. until he had to hurt, maim, and kill. until he met ron. since he’d met ron, he’s had nothing but trouble and danger lurking around every corner. in the heat of the lousiana summer, gene discovers more about himself than he ever expected to. he discovers the dark and blood-soaked current lurking just underneath the southern soil. he discovers that death and blood are not of consequences. he discovers that among the death, destruction, and decay that surrounds his life, love can be found. and gene, who has been hunted and hounded all his life, discovers that love is more than worth dying for.  _ron_  is worth dying for. 

* * *

 

if there’s one thing people always did, it was underestimate gene. both as a person and as a witch.

he was reserved, didn’t draw attention to himself, and was often shy to those he didn’t know. the people in town often crossed the street when they noticed him walking towards them. and he liked it that way, he didn’t let himself get too close to anyone, for fear that he’d lose them or that his enemies would use them against him. any weakness was a bad weakness. a vulnerability gene couldn’t afford in his line of work.

it was funny, though when the same people in town, who had avoided him, would come and seek his help. often enough, it was a spirit that hadn’t moved on or a simple hex that was reversed in an afternoon. they regard gene with a cautious awe when he would work so efficiently and quietly. he could understand it, it was intense when he was doing something so simple. he couldn’t imagine being on the outside looking in, watching something you knew nothing about.

so he continues, wards his home, and tries to stay below the radar.

that all goes to shit when he meets ron.

* * *

it was a significantly cold night, especially for the summer, when gene met ron outside a bar.

ron was fighting with three, very built and husky men, and looked as though he was losing.

gene interfered, immediately placing strong had on the man’s arm and saying a quick calming spell that passed through all three men in an instant.

ron was on the ground, lip bleeding and skin bruising.

the men walk away like nothing had happened.

gene put out a hand to help the man up.

“you okay?”

ron laughed, “i’ll be fine. they can’t hit worth a damn.”

gene narrowed his eyes, accent throwing him off for a second, “you’re not from ‘round here, are ya?”

ron shook his head, “just rolled into town actually. i was summoned.”

gene’s eye widened at the unique choice of words.

“summoned?”

ron nodded, “yes actually. i’m looking for a local supernatural  _savant_ , if you will.”

gene laughed, trying to cover up his nervousness.

“i don’t know what you mean, man.”

ron narrowed his eyes and step closely into gene’s space. he looked at gene for a long time and something in gene didn’t pull away, couldn’t.

ron’s eyes lit up and he smiled warmly.

something about the smile made gene’s heart race, both in fear and arousal. the combination heady.

“oh, i think you do. i think you’re  _exactly_  who i’m looking for.”

ron pushed gene against the side of the bar and kissed him hungrily.

gene wished he could’ve said he resisted, pushed ron away, and made him forget everything. but as it stood, the heat and lust that poured from ron’s lips and onto his made gene crave it, crave more, crave everything. 

ron slipped a leg between gene’s legs and the hard contact made gene growl low in his throat, like it was awakening and unleashing something deep inside gene that had long since been dormant.

once a substantial bruise had been sucked into ron’s neck, gene suggested in a flurry of rushed words that they continue this at his place.

he broke several laws to get them back, ron’s hand rubbing around his thighs doing nothing but fueling his desire and lead foot on the gas pedal.

once they reached his house, gene pulled ron out of the car and attempted to pull him through the door when ron was thrown from the entry and onto the ground.

gene’s heart stopped and he grabbed his spell-engraved gun from the table.

he pointed it at ron, nothing is his demeanor showing any levity or hesitation.

thinking back on their first meeting, ron had said that may have fallen in love at that very moment. he loved when gene was collected and utterly ruthless.

“ _what_ are you?” gene asked, tone clipped.

ron laughed shakily, still trying to catch his breath from the sheer powerful force that had expelled him from the house.

“fuck, they weren’t lying when they said you were powerful. that’s the strongest ward i’ve ever seen and i’ve seen  _a lot_  of them.”

“what are you?” gene tried again.

ron stood up, watching gene’s gun follow his every moment. he dusted off his clothes, “they didn’t say how absolutely beautiful you were, though. and that’s a real shame.”

“what the fuck are you?” gene asked again, cocking his gun with a loud click.

“first of all, my name is ron. second of all, i’m a demon. and that,” ron pointed to the gun, “won’t work on me.”

gene smiled, cold and calculating, “try me.”

ron took a step forward and gene shot, the bullet grazing ron’s arm and burning him significantly.

he cried out in pain and surprise.

“fuck. how?”

gene pointed to himself, “witch.” 

he knelt before ron who was immobilized and writhing in pain, “now i can stop the pain if you tell me why you’re here and who sent you.”

ron nodded, eyes screaming for him to hurry up.

“your friend summoned me for a protective detail. he…he had something i needed and i agreed if he’d give it to me.”

“who?”

“j-just,” ron cried out in pain and gene grabbed his arm, sensing the pain, but not relieving all of it.

ron sighed, “snafu.”

gene groaned and let go of ron’s arm, pain returning full force.

“fuck! where are you going?” ron cried out.

gene just looked at him with an exasperated sigh, “to confirm your story.”

gene dialed snafu’s number and when the werewolf answered gene laid into him.

“what the fuck are you thinkin’ snaf? one, i don’t need protection. and two, why would you choose a  _demon_  for this?”

“gene, i gotta go to alabama for a while. something’s in the air and there’s a group there that say they can help. i’m not gonna leave you alone out here, so i took  _precautionary_  measures.”

“what’re you talkin’ bout snaf?!” gene shouted over ron’s screams and demands. gene cast a quick silence spell so he could here his best friend.

“gene, something dark is coming, just like our grandmommas used to say. we have to get ready. so gear up, practice, and make sure your wards are strong. and don’t trust anyone but ron. i’ve known him for a while. he’s…he’s a good guy, gene. demon and all. he’ll help. please trust me. fuck, i gotta go. stay safe gene. i love ya man.”

“love ya too snaf. be safe.”

after they hung up, gene stared at his phone for a long time. then he remembered he had a demon writhing in pain on his front lawn.

he ran over to ron and quickly healed the searing, open wound and lifted the silence spell.

he heard ron taking in long and deep breaths. chest heaving up and down drastically, sweat dropping from his face and down his neck. gene traced a particularly big drop as it glided down and stopped in the hollow of ron’s throat. what he wouldn’t get to lick every last drop.

he looked to ron’s eye and saw nothing but lust and relief in his eyes, surprised not to see any anger there.

“did he tell you everything?”

gene looked at ron, the raspy, raw voice doing nothing to stop the lust in gene’s veins. if anything, it accelerated it. gene had never felt such a strong need to connect to another thing so much. it both scared and excited him. 

“i assume not everything, but i got the highlights. i’ll expect you to fill in the blanks.”

ron nodded before staring at gene, still prone on the ground.

he looked like he was trying to decide something important and gene watched as he made his decision. 

ron let out a small breath, “you’re  _remarkable_  gene. i underestimated you and i’m sorry.”

gene gasped silently. he said nothing for a long while before smiling. something about ron’s sincerity entrancing him.

“thank you. i never thought i’d see the day that a demon would compliment and apologize to me.”

ron laughed, “crazier things have happened.”

gene stood up and for the second time that night offered a hand to pull ron up. 

he pulled to hard because when ron came up, he was directly in front of him, eyes drifting to gene’s lips like they held the answer to any question he’d ever had.

gene couldn’t say what made him do it, lust or adrenaline or the connection that had been linked from the moment ron’s lips hit his, but he knew love when he felt it. and a part of him, from the moment their hands wrapped around one another, love ron’s completely and irrevocably. 

so gene looked into ron’s eyes before crashing his lips into ron’s, biting and sucking until he tasted iron and felt ron’s groan travel through his whole body, from his lips to his toes.

they hadn’t made it the front steps before their clothes were off. and they didn’t make it into the house until the early hours of the morning, and ron’s hands would stay off of him long enough to change the wards to let ron in. into his home, his life, and his heart.

* * *

in gene’s line of work, in his life, there weren’t many things that were impossible to believe. but falling in love with a demon, could definitely make the list. everything about ron was new and interesting and endearing to gene. from his impatience to his kleptomania, his violence to his tenderness. and everday gene fell more and more until one night, after they worked on a particularly gruesome spell involving blood and bones and  _power_ , and left them breathless, gene couldn’t hold it in anymore. ron was sweating and breathing heavy beside him, his laughter seeping into gene’s bones and making him calm.

“i love you.”

ron’s breathing faltered before he looked to gene with wide, and to gene’s surprise,  _scared_ , eyes.

“you what?”

gene showed no hesitation, like with everything he did in life, “i love you.”

ron shook his head, “you can’t possibly be serious.”

“i’m not really known for my sense of humor, ron.”

ron was quiet, contemplative for a long time, and gene waited. he would always wait for ron, no one else would ever match up, no one else could ever come close.

“you’re serious.”

gene smiled at the wavering voice, “as a heart attack.”

ron tackled gene to the ground, among the charred bones and dried blood, and told gene he loved him in the best way possible. with a powerful and heated kiss. 

and later as they lay panting on the bloodsoaked wood floors, gene was scared for the first time in a long time. he had weakness. he was vulnerable for the first time in his life. ron was his everything now. would always be. and gene knew that, with what was coming their way, he had the possibility of losing ron forever.

in the silence on the humid summer night, the soft wind blowing through his window, and ron breathing softly beside him, he swore that he protect ron with every last breath.

* * *

as far as dying goes, gene assumes it could be worse. he was bleeding from his head, and there were definitely broken ribs, a possible collapsed lung, and he was sure that his leg had a gash at least three inches deep.

snafu, and their grandmothers had been right, darkness was coming, and it was in the form of a coven of witches, forty strong, looking to drain gene of his powers and his life.

and gene knew they’d use ron to get to him. he knew it was a risk to be with ron. to love him. but gene wouldn’t take any of it back for anything. it had been the single blinding light in gene’s life full of darkness and secrets.

as gene braced himself against the wall, panting and reloading his spell-engraved gun with his last mag of similarly spell-engraved bullets, he smiled at the memory of ron whisper words of love into his hair earlier that morning. 

a flash of electricity flew over his head and he gathered himself together for the last twenty-five witches that waited, angry, on the other side of the wall. he took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and braced himself for the end. 

he only had seventeen bullets, 

but he hoped it’d be enough for ron to make an escape. 

to live.

but, when he opened his eyes, he saw nine very large wolves in front of him, and he smiled at the familiar jet black one that nuzzled his hand.

“good of you to make it snaf, you ready to do this?”

the wolf snarled, resulting in the other eight to do the same.

gene smiled, feral and cold, the smile of a stone-cold killer. 

these witches had done the one thing no one, who ever even heard a  _whisper_  of eugene roe, should never do.

_they underestimated him_.

and when he turned the corner, hands glowing red from the power and rage coursing through his veins, their shocked was evident.

he took twelve down in a series of quick shots, each one fatal, while the pack took down another eight.

the last five surround ron, who was passed out and bleeding profusely.

gene shot three before a blast of fire struck his hand, casting his gun to the ground.

one witch started emitting high pitched sounds from a spell she was casting that left the wolves in howling pain. 

gene signalled for them to leave and with a growling whimper snafu forced the pack out of the room.

the two that remained turned to gene and like most of his enemies, they always had to talk before they attempted to kill him. 

“eugene roe, we’ve been waiting for this moment for a long time.” a grey-haired man spoke up.

gene grabbed the knife from his back pocket and sliced his hand open, barely making a wince as he did it.

he’d never done blood magic, using his own, but his grandmother had always told him blood magic worked best when loved one’s were in danger. then she told him of the time he was four and she’d had to kill an old friend because they were trying to kill gene. she only told gene it worked and never told him how. he never dared to ask either.

“well, i’m here. mind gettin’ on with this?”

“you hear that clarice? he’s anxious to die.” the man look to the blonde witch beside him.

the blonde one, clarice, began cackling and gene groaned.

“the roe’s always did have a knack for a smart mouth, bartholomew. just like his grandmother. she’d always been a chatter.”

gene gripped his bleeding hand tightly, whispering under his breath the spell that his grandmother, perhaps the most important person in his life beside snafu and ron, had taught him in the dark of night. 

“what’re you muttering?” clarice asked, slightly nervous.

bartholomew just looked at gene with disdain.

“it’s not important, nothing he can do can save him or this devil’s bitch he loves.”

the man slapped ron and he woke with a start, coughing up blood, and staring at gene with nothing but love and pride in his eyes. it grounded gene and he focused more on the spell, nodding to ron imperceptibly.

ron could hear the whispers of an old, but powerful spell, and smiled, teeth red, and when he knew what gene was going to do, he joined in the casting. 

god, he couldn’t wait to kiss gene again. the man was a force to be reckoned with, and he loved ron, of all people, and ron promised that when they made it out, he’d spend the rest of his day making gene as happy as he could be.

gene could feel the love and adoration rolling off ron in waves.

neither realized that the witches were  _still_  talking.

“…little southern witch who hides behind his gun and has yet to show us any real power. maybe it’s all just talk. maybe he’s weak, just like the rest of his family. very well, let’s kill him and get it over with. he’s nothing, everyone underestimated his ability.”

bartholomew, pulled up his sleeves before saying, “and kill that muttering fool before i do it myself.”

clarice tried to move but gene had her in a vice grip, his power gripping her so hard she began to turn blue.

when bartholomew didn’t hear anything he looked behind him to clarice’s eye nearly bulging out of her sockets.

“w-what?”

gene’s hands were glowing black, rage and bloodlust and death coursing through him, eyes still locked with ron’s, both pairs as black as night.

“h-how?”

gene’s eyes left ron’s, regretfully, and locked onto the scared eyes of the witch in front of him.

he held up his hand that was bleeding and notice the exact moment bartholomew realized his mistake.

he underestimated gene’s powers, sure.

but more than that, he underestimated gene’s love for ron.

gene slammed his hand down hard on the ground and the entire earth shook with the force and magnitude of power that pulse out of gene and the spell in and into the ground.

the last two witches exploded into the mass of red, splattering into pieces around the room, covering gene and ron in more blood.

gene was panting from it all, could barely catching his breath.

he could faintly hear ron calling out to him, screaming his name, but he was too busy writhing in excruciating pain. it felt like his entire body was on fire, breaking apart and piecing itself back together. he was certain he was dying. he tried to cry out to ron, let him know that it was all worth it. his death was worth it all, if it meant ron lived.

then, as quickly as it started, it stop. and gene’s breathing calmed and slowed and his pain subsided into an easy pulse of power matching his heartbeat. 

the one thing he grandmother never told him was that when a witch kills another, especially with blood magic, all of their power is absorbed into the witch that lives. gene had just absorbed the powers of _forty_  witches. 

ron was beggin at this point, “gene,  _please_ , for the love of god, open your goddamn eyes.”

gene smiled and turn his head lazily to the side, “is it okay for a demon to call out for the love of god and curse him in the same breath?”

ron laughed out of relief, and his breath shook. “don’t ever fucking do that again.”

gene groaned as he got up from the floor, noticing that all of his wounds had healed.

he snapped his fingers and the charmed binds holding him broke.

ron looked around him with shocked eyes before turning them on gene and gene cursed because ron’s eyes held such a power of gene, stronger than any magic. 

“is it bad that i’ve never been more attracted to you than when we’re both covered in the blood of people who tried to kill us?” ron smiled, mouth still red from the blood in his mouth.

gene pulled ron into his arms and wiped the blood away from his lips, “not at all. i can’t wait to do it again.”

ron groaned and as gene smiled, the demon kissed his fiercely. and gene felt complete. he felt whole. and he realized he wanted to feel like this, always, with ron in his arms.

when they pulled apart, hot and sticky with blood drying over their bodies, gene thought it was the perfect time to ask ron what he wanted to ask this morning.

he looked at ron who was picking a piece of jaw off his jacket with thinly veiled annoyance.

gene smiled bright, “marry me.”

ron turned to him in shock.

“eugene roe, please tell me you’re serious.”

gene nodded, barely able to contain his excitement.

“i’d love to.”

they met in a soft and sweet kiss, among the carnage and the death surrounding them. a beacon of light and love despite all the world threw at them to extinguish it.

when they pulled apart, ron asked in the most grave tone he’d ever heard, “can we have a church wedding?”


End file.
